Secret Affairs
by CoronaCrown
Summary: For the past three months, Ashton's noticed odd things about Hicca. She's eaten meat, gotten better at training, and goes into the forests almost every single day. When the truth comes out, furious doesn't even begin to describe what Ashton feels. Smut for Ch2. DISCONTINUED
1. Secret Affairs

It was the same pattern for the past two months. At first it began with Hicca failing miserably while the other teens would adequately do better. Granted, Snotlout would boast, the twins would enjoy the mayhem, and Fishlegs would run away in terror, but Ashton thought they still did better than her. He was the only one of the six of them who was taking the training seriously, and Gobber seemed to be noticing that. Ashton had no doubt that he would be the one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, that he could impress Hicca by doing so. He'd felt an attraction to her, not in a way that would be deemed annoying, but a subtle one that he played off by being annoyed by her, which he truly would be at times. Maybe it was just her pretty face that earned his attention. After all, there really wasn't anything special about her otherwise.

But no sooner than a week later was he second place, and maybe even second-rate, compared to Hiccup. The first time she showed improvement was when she somehow managed to scare the Zippelback off into its cage. At first Ashton thought it to be a stupid fluke, but then she began to improve more and more. Then the pattern was pretty much the same: he would show up in the beginning of training thinking Hicca's luck had run out, he would be proven wrong, and then she would be surrounded during every meal possible by the Vikings, praising her and congratulating her on a job well done. And Ashton was furious at this.

This wasn't to say that his attraction to her wavered. No, it only stayed, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry. He was angry that such a beautiful, stupid, accidental-prone person was beating him. He needed to find a way to sabotage her attempts of taking first place so he can take it, thereby impressing her, winning her heart, asking Stoick for her hand in marriage, marrying her, then have two or three kids to pass off his legacy to. Not to mention the fact that he might help Hicca with her atrocious accidents. She might be able to dumb them down if she spent more time with a man who can do things right the first time.

For his first act of sabotage, he decided to make Hicca sick. Not so sick that she'd be at death's door, but just sick enough that Gobber would make her stand outside the ring for a lesson or two. Stoick was super protective of his daughter, and whenever he wasn't around (which was most of the time), he would request that Gobber do whatever would be necessary to keep her safe. It was a wonder he let her train at all.

Ashton knew the perfect way to complete his plan, as well. Using a plant that Gothi would use to make her patients eject the contents of their stomach, he discreetly managed to lay a few leaves on Hiccup's next meal. He was surprised to see that she had a leg of mutton on her plate, considering she had a strange diet of only eating fruits and vegetables, but shook the thought away. Gobber probably wants her to add some more meat on her bones, so he made her eat some meat. Though why she looked so hungrily at it was anyone else's guess. It was almost as if the leg itself would sprout legs and run away.

The next day Gobber informed them that Hicca wasn't feeling well due to severe food poisoning, so bad that she would have to stay with Gothi for a few days. Either Hicca was down with something else, or Ashton put a bit too much leaves on her food. In the end, it didn't matter. He managed to subdue Hicca for a few days, which would give him the chance to make up on lost points and win the honor of slaying the Nightmare.

At the end of the ninth week, over two months after Stoick and the other Vikings left to find the nest, Hicca was feeling better. Fishlegs seemed to be the only one that was concerned for her, and he began asking what it was that made her so sick. Hicca had an almost frightened look on her face before it was shaken off, saying that the meat didn't go so well with her stomach given that she hadn't eaten any in years. Then Snotlout began to launch peas at her, taunting her that if she liked plants so much, then he'd be more than happy to supply them for her. Ashton rolled his eyes at Snotlout's childish antics, but then his eyes widened when Hiccup picked up her bowl, threw it at her cousin's head, shoved a handful of meat in his mouth, and kicked him off the seat. She then proceeded to yell at him for about two minutes about how immature and childish he was being, stating that by the way he was acting he was never going to be the chief he thought he would be.

No one was quite sure how to deal with the outcome as Hiccup left, gritting her teeth and stating that she was going out to the forest for some time alone. Ashton made a move to follow her, seeing as she always left to the forest every day, but lost here right away. He had the feeling that she knew he was following and managed to lose him.

Now Stoick was back, and Ashton was ahead to win the right to slay the Monstrous Nightmare. He watched in the ring at Hicca as she looked uncomfortable in her seat, writing away in her journal. She even had on her earmuffs around her neck. The earmuffs were nothing but tight balls of cotton wrapped in string, which were then attached to a wooden cured stick. The muffs were worn like a hood, over her head, and the cotton was placed over her ears to block and muffle sound. He had seen her wear them on more than one occasion in the mess hall before training began. It was when she would be alone. She would also wear her earmuffs and write in her journal before finishing her food and leaving elsewhere, most likely to the forge. She looked absolutely ridiculous in them, and he made sure to tell her that once or twice.

And as Ashton finished killing off the Nightmare, he looked up to face Hiccup and saw that he wasn't even looking at him. She was still looking down at her journal, and she had the earmuffs placed over her ears. She wasn't paying attention to him at all!

Cornering her after the match, he was surprised to see her crying. She grimaced when she saw him still covered in the Nightmare's blood, and her fists shook slightly upon mentions of the joy of killing your first dragon. When Hicca didn't say anything of praise, jealously, or even anger, he knew that something was up. Hicca was usually an optimistic person, even when people would spit on her, both literally and figuratively. She tried to be a Viking given that every she did proved her wrong, but nonetheless she still tried. But ever since training began, she began to be...off.

So the next day, he asked Stoick for his blessing, and the man heartily agreed, saying that Ashton and Hiccup's marriage would actually raise her chances of being a true Viking. Later that day, Stoick called Hicca and Ashton to the front of the mess hall as the entire village celebrated Ashton's victory and first kill. He announced that his daughter and Ashton would be married, and the room was filled with small cheers. Some were truly happy for them, others were uncaring, and some thought that Ashton could've done better than the village fool.

Only one person outright refused.

"No!" Hicca shouted, starling everyone in the room with a voice no one would every imagine her to have or use. "No! Absolutely not! I refuse to marry this...this...this pompous and selfish _misogynist_ for any reason at all!"

"A what?" Tuffnut said from his seat.

"Hicca, what's gotten into you?" Stoick demanded, his voice low. "This is good for you! If you marry Ashton, you can become a Vikings, just like me, and be insured for your future!"

"I don't _want_ to be like you!" Hicca hissed. "I don't want this! Every time we have a discussion, it's always what _you_ want, not what _I_ want! I didn't want to get into training, and definitely do not want to marry _him_!"

"Hicca, stop this!" Stoick said, his voice rising. "You've done good in training, and marrying Ashton will only help you better yourself and stop being a walking accident!"

"No, I will not!" Hicca shouted. By this time, people were enjoying the show in dumbfoundment as Hicca yelled at her father. "You can't make me!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No! I hate him, I won't marry him!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm _pregnant_!" As soon as she said this, however, she gasped and quickly placed her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. The entire village had heard, and it was a shocking revelation that no one could believe. At first.

"You ate meat when you hate it..." Ashton said, putting all the pieces together. "You disappear to the woods almost every single day, you got sick and were sent to Gothi, not to mention that explosion you had on Snotlout..."

"Hicca?" Stoick reached forward, but she only stepped back. "Hicca, are you really...?"

Wrapping her arm protectively around herself, she took slow steps away from her father. Looking around, people were already whispering amongst themselves. Some cast her worried looks, other looked upon her with disgust. The latter, however, was the majority from the crowd. As quick as she could in her given position, she ran through the baffled crowd, pushing people out of the way with her small structure.

Stoick called out for someone to stop her, and Hicca thought he sounded more worried than angry, but the thought was snapped out of her head when she felt a hand wrap around her arm, forcing her to stop. Snotlout sneered, boasting of how now that Hicca broke Viking law, bedding out of wedlock, he would be the one to be chief once she was imprisoned and her baby disposed of. Hicca bit down on his hand as hard as she could, causing him to let go as he reared his hand away in pain.

Now free, she quickly ran out the door, not caring that Stoick was calling after her, not caring that the entire village might follow her, not caring that running too much might actually hurt the baby. She ran and ran through the foliage, running over branches and around boulders. She didn't stop until she reached the cove. There, Toothless looked up in surprise, his unkempt hair sticking to his forehead. He looked like he just went for a swim, which would explain his exposed chest.

"Hicca? What's wrong?" He walked to her when he saw that she was crying. "What is it? Is it the baby? Are you hurt? Are you all right?"

She didn't say anything. She only wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. The feeling of his bare chest against her cheek calmed her. She can feel and hear his heartbeat. Nowadays it was the only sound that would calm her down. Toothless was the only person who cares about her. She though that maybe Stoick would show a little compassion to her now that she's gone through training, even if she didn't slay the Monstrous Nightmare, but it didn't matter. Nothing had change. What made her think everything would?

Now it had, but probably in the worst way possible.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ashton stayed in Hicca's house that night. Stoick told him to stay there unless Hicca were to return. For the entire day, he and a search party went through the entire island, so either she hid herself very well or somehow left. No boats were reported to have been hijacked, but it was also possible she could have used a boat of her own she made. It was like her to be resourceful after all, even if it became an utter blunder.

Upon questioning Gothi, she wrote down that Hicca was aware of her possible pregnancy. She and her lover cared for each other very much, she had told her, and they were even planning to run away together. The pregnancy had to halt their attempts for a few weeks, but they were still going forward with their plan. Gothi told Stoick that she respected her decision, and that she had never met the boy herself, only that if her father or any Viking in the village knew, that would not tolerate or accept the boy, so they remained a secret.

Upon asking how long that had been together, she stated that Hicca mentioned before training. For almost three months then. In that short time, Hicca met a boy, presumably from another village, and got pregnant. The thought sickened Ashton, for he thought that someone had taken advantage of Hicca's naive nature and she somehow managed to get caught up in a delusion that this boy cared for her. Only _he_ can protect Hicca, and damn it all if he wasn't going to find out who this mystery lover was.

As he paced around in front of the fireplace, Ashton heard the floorboard above him creak. He stopped and listened, hearing voices whispering to each other. He quietly walked to the set of stairs, careful to not make a sound. Upon getting closer, he heard a pairs of voices coming from Hicca's room. The footsteps were louder and quick, as if they were in a hurry. He opened the door only a crack and peeking inside.

"...by the bed," he heard Hicca say. "Somewhere over there."

From where he stood, Ashton could see a figure on the other side of the bed. He raised his head and saw a teenager maybe a year or two older than him with black hair and bright green eyes. His clothing was black as well, and his skin looked tanned, almost a brown color, not like the Vikings and light skin. His eyes looked bright compared to his skin.

"Not here," he said. "Maybe under the bed?" He disappeared from sight and came out a moment later after shouting, "Ah-ha!"

"Sh!" Hicca hissed, coming into view. Her back was turned to the door and her braided hair was loose, going down to her waist. "My dad might not be here now, but you still need to be quiet! Someone outside might hear us!"

"Why do we have a candle on, then?" the teenager said, pointing the the candle by Hicca's bed.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Ashton got his knife ready. He burst open the door and shoved a startled Hicca to the floor. She hit the wall with a grunt, making her shoot her hands to her stomach.

"Hicca!" the teenager shouted. He tried to move toward her but Ashton quickly threw himself on top of him. Using one hand to pin his arms above him on the floor, Ashton raised the knife and was about to bring it down when he felt burlap hit his head.

"Leave him alone!" Hicca shouted, throwing her journal. "Ashton! Stop it!"

In an angered state, Ashton got off the teenager and walked over to her, slashing her cheek with his knife. Then he smacked her with his hand, knocking her to the floor. "Shut up, you whore!"

"Leave her alone!" The teenager ran up to him and grabbed his hands, forcing them behind his back. Ashton struggled to lose the grip the taller boy had on him, and he became confused as he was led to the open window.

It suddenly dawned to him when he was lifted a few inches off the floor. "Have a nice flight!" At some point Ashton dropped his knife, but it didn't matter. He threw Ashton out the window and hit the hard ground. Seeing as he was thrown out the second story, about 15 or 20 feet above the ground, it hurt very much.

He groaned as he turned on his back, then sat up. He flinched when his still-bloody knife landed between his open thighs, very close to their closing center. When he looked up, he saw that the teenager was gone and the window was closed. Or at least, it seemed that way, he wasn't quite sure.

When he went back, they were already hone. The sack door was right open. Hicca's room was bare from clothes and other stuff. The only things left behind were some weapons Stoick got her for some Snoggeltogs and her helmet. Tied to her helmet was a note.

She was truly gone.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hicca giggled childishly as Toothless splashed water at her. "Oh gods! That's cold!"

Toothless laughed and clapped his hands together. "C'mon, Hicca! Just come on in! It's not that deep, you can still stand!" In only his undershorts, Toothless waved his hands in her direction, coaxing her in the lake. "You need to exercise a little, it'll help the baby's health."

Hicca scoffed. "If I get in, will you stop splashing me?"

He only smiled and sank into the water, sinking underneath it. His hair waved wildly as he sank to the bottom of the lake, sitting and crossing his legs, even from where she stood, Hicca can see him crossing his arms.

Rolling her eyes, Hicca stripped to her undergarments, using her tunic to wrap it around her waist, her bindings covering her breast. She stepped into the water, shivering at how cold it felt, which was odd for a summer day. She placed her hand over her stomach and she sank into the water. Sinking herself down to the bottom, which was only a few feet, she found herself in front of her boyfriend. She pressed her lips against his, her hair flowing high above her underwater.

They both returned to the surface, closer to the shore. Toothless lifted her to the edge, her legs remaining in the water. He lifted himself to kiss Hicca again, lovingly caressing her cheek, the scar a thin line of pink on her skin. Breaking apart, he lowered to kiss her stomach, resting his hand on it. "Only a few more months," he said with wonder and pride in his voice.

"Only a few more months," Hicca agreed. She went back in the water, just floating there with no activity. Resting her head on his shoulder, Hicca kissed his neck and sighed. She had everything she would ever want and need, and more.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Hi! I'm new to writing fanficon, and this is my first story ever! This used to be my brother's account, which was Litwick723. Now me, his younger brother, gets to use it! "Litwick" is currently trying to get into college, so he deleted his stories and gave it to me. I like writing romantic stories like this, it makes me feel all lovey-dovey. Don't know if it's a good or bad thing, to be honest.**

 **After going through the stories my brother saved on file, which weren't much, I decided to try and bring back three stories. That are "The Rider's Son", "Hicca the Useless", and "The Great Corona Scheme". Not all at once, of course, or maybe soon.**

 **Let's see... I have my own special crossover that I want to bring into play. My brother was a crossover nut, and I think it runs in the family. I was hoping it wouldn't, but it does. So yeah, that story, "Darkness vs. Evil" is out of commission. Sorry about that.**

 **With his first story done and over with, CoronaCrown as left the building!**


	2. Midnight Tryst

"I love you, Hicca."

This was enough to force Hicca into a sob. She said nothing at first, only looking up at the wonderful, glowing green eyes that once looked in hers with fear and anger. How long had it been since she first met Toothless in his dragon form? Almost two months, to be exact. Maybe five or six weeks. Wasn't this... Wasn't this a bit quick?! It was crazy! Here she was, a Viking, the daughter of famed Stoick the Vast, reduced to nothing more than jelly in this dragon-man's arms. The final for training was in a few weeks, in two months, and she knew she could never do such a thing. For a while she upstaged the other tens in the arena, though she had a bad feeling that Ashton knew something suspicious was going on. The guy just couldn't accept that a girl was doing better than him.

Either way, Hicca was currently a deer within arrow range, looking up at the taller boy in shock. Toothless was muscular, not so much that it made him look bloated under his clothes, but enough to show that he was fit. And, unlike Snotlout, he didn't show off his muscles to everyone, or in this case, Hicca. Not that Snotlout had muscles. Toothless was pretty insecure of his body, like Hicca, and the first time they went swimming together was award for both of them. Now, in his strong and caring arms, Hicca felt them tighten against her, not in malicious intent, but in worry.

"Hicca?" Toothless looked down at her. He tilted his head to the left, the way he always did when he was confused about something. She always found it kind of cute. And with the midnight moonlight shining behind him, he looked like a handsome creature descended from Valhalla. "Hicca, please say something."

She didn't realize she wasn't saying anything until Toothless's words sank in her head. He...loved her? Really? She looked down, avoiding his stare. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to say. "Why?" she whispered after being silent for almost an entire minute, in which Toothless never released his grip on her.

He only blinked, confused by the question. "Why? Why what, why do I love you?" He saw her flinch when he said it, and realized that this subject was hard for her. He remembered the stories she'd tell him, of how much she was despised in the village her whole life. She felt hated, and she was probably never loved once in her life. "I love you because... because you don't care about yourself. You care about other people. I love you because you could've killed me when you didn't, I love you because you are the only reason I would want to stay on this island, I love you because you're my best friend, because you're a social outcast with the Vikings like I am with the dragons, because..." He trailed off, picking up Hicca's hand, placing it over his heart where a human's would be as well. "I love you because you are the only one to have ever showed any kindness to me, be it human or dragon." When she still didn't look up, Toothless let go of her hand, which stayed over his heart, and lifted her chin.

She was crying. He hated to see her cry. He wanted her to be happy. He did the only logical thing that he could think of: he tilted his head down a few inches and kissed her lips. Hicca stiffened a little at the sudden contact, but then she relaxed. Her other hand, which remained limp, traveled up to massage Toothless's broad shoulders before wrapping around his neck. Her other hand slid off his heart and joined the one around his neck.

Toothless was in complete bliss. While he had never kissed any other girl before, he hoped to the gods above he would never have to. He loved Hicca, he loved her and her alone. He would die to keep her safe. Given the state of their relationship however, a Viking girl kissing a human dragon, it may lead to the point. But even if she didn't want this, even if this kiss was a onetime thing and she was too scared or grossed-out or decided she never wanted to see him again, he would go with whatever decision she wanted to go for.

She stopped kissing him at one point. He wasn't too sure when, but he could tell he just wasn't putting her heart into it anymore. She sobbed onto his shoulders, not letting go. That was a good sign, at least. "Toothless, I... I'm scared..." The grip she had around his neck loosened a little, but she didn't let go. "I don't know how... I mean, I've never been in a relationship before. I just..."

Toothless scoffed. "And I have? Hicca, dragons may be shape shifters, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we all get along all lovey-dovey. If humans, the most dominate species in the world, can't learn to love their own kind, it's not any easier for us dragons, who mate for life. I've never really... well, actually wanted to. I never thought I would want to have a mate, and not because I'm the last of my kind. But then again, I never thought I would love a human."

"You're so sure..." Hicca mumbled.

"If I'm not, I'll go skinny-dipping in that boiling hot spring we found last week," he said. "Not that the heat will bother me much. Then again, the cold is the same thing." He stopped his jokes when he felt Hicca shake a little, and he realized she was laughing. "Seriously, though. I do love you. And I don't want to force you into this, I'm not a Viking. I won't make you do something you don't want to."

She as quite for a moment before she said, "Dragons mate for life?" She let go and pulled him to the bed of the lake, where she sat him down and she placed her head on his shoulder as she sat next to him.

Feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders, Toothless nodded. "Yeah. Um, there _are_ protocols to follow, but I don't think that'll be necessary. Now. Or soon. I think. Maybe."

Hicca frowned. She looked at him, confused at his tone of voice. "What are you talking about? What protocols?"

"W-well... Um, once dragons become... What do you humans call it? ...Once dragons become an 'item', the only way for them to gain a new mate is if one of them dies. And in order for them to become partners in life, they must first..." He trailed off, mumbling his final words.

"They must what?" Hicca demanded, suddenly seeing where this conversation was growing. No wonder his olive cheeks looked red! She can only imagine her own face right about now.

"They must... consummateunderthemoonlight!" He spoke so fast that Hiccup almost missed it. Almost.

"Consummate under the..." She looked up at the white moon above them, enveloping Toothless in that handsome glow. "... moonlight?"

Toothless coughed. "B-but you're not a dragon!" he quickly added. "You don't really have to follow that kind of protocol! You can just do whatever it is that humans do that makes humans partners in life! Wh-what was it called again? ...Mirage?"

Hicca turned a deep red. "Marriage, but that's essentially the same thing, only in public," she said. "And since I'm the daughter of the chief, you can expect that people will make a big deal out of it."

"O-okay. Is there any _other_ way for partners to be partners for life that doesn't involve consummation?"

She stared, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about herself. "Toothless, do you _not_ want to... _consummate_ with me?"

"What?" Toothless looked down at her before his eyes widened. "No, I do! No, I mean, I don't! No! I mean... gah!" Deciding to just give up on talking, he leaned back and let his nape hit the soft grass of the cove. He heard Hicca giggling as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Can we please never speak of this again?" he pleaded as he covered his head with his hands. He felt his riled hair flop next to him, tickling his ears, but he didn't care. He was too absorbed in the fact that the girl he was in love with was laughing at him and his embarrassment.

A second later, he felt something climb on top of him, straddling his legs. He uncovered his eyes and almost covered them again when he saw Hicca sitting on his lap, her tunic and vest off, showing her covered breasts. He had seen her in this fashion before, whenever they went swimming, but this was the first time she had ever been this close to him without that intent.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He swore his voice rose an octave as he asked the question.

"Toothless..." She blushed as she learned down to kiss his lips. It was a soft kiss, but there was so much meaning behind it. "Please. I... I love you, too. I was just scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. But you... you make me feel special when no one else ever did. Please?"

In answer, he kissed her back, applying a little more pressure to his lips against hers. He prodded her teeth with his tongue, to which she gladly accepted. And she tasted _wonderful_. Their previous kiss never stretched this far, so it was a delicious effect for this one. He ran his hands over her skin, feeling her lithe body structure meant for him and him alone. No one else's. After a while he set his head back to the ground. When he had lifted it to kiss Hicca he didn't know, but it was starting to cramp his neck.

"It's not fair that I don't have a shirt and you do," Hicca said teasingly, tugging at the hem of his material.

"I think we can fix that," he said. They both sat up, Hicca still on his lap, as Toothless pulled the shirt over his head. He was strong, there was no doubt about that, and while he wasn't as buff as a boulder, he was most definitely fit. Hicca continued to kiss him she ran his hands over his toned stomach and back, letting one rest on his left pectoral muscle. "Gh... You're really sure?" He guided his hands behind her head to undo her hair from is braid. It sprayed over her shoulders and gods strike him if he lied that she wasn't more beautiful more than ever.

Hicca let a kiss linger, not a feverish one like the ones before, but a doting kiss to show her affection. "Absolutely." She let go of him for a moment to reach behind her back, undoing her bindings. Once she untied them, she unwrapped them from her chest, exposing it for the first time to the boy she loved.

"You're beautiful," Toothless whispered in her ear as he began to bite on her earlobe, using his hand to gently squeeze her right breast. Her breath hitched at the sudden contact and she resisted the urge to cover herself again.

Hicca panted a little as Toothless began to kiss her across her jawline, then down her collarbone until he reached the neglected left breast. He kissed it before flicking the nipple with his tongue, enticing another moan from Hicca. "T-Toothless..."

"Yes, my love?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he engulfed the entire nipple in his mouth, using his left hand to tend to the other one. Hicca gasped out in an unexplainable pleasure. She had never felt this way before, and she hope to the gods above that the only one who would make her feel this way was her lover in front of her. He began to suck on it, occasionally setting it between his teeth. After a while he let go, kissing it, before tending it to the other one.

"D-Don't st... Don't stop... please..."

This exercise went on for a few minutes more before Toothless raised his head back up, pressing his bare chest against Hicca's. "S-sorry if I hurt you," he said bashfully. "You'd be surprised what the older dragons would tell the younger ones to p-please their mates."

"Is that what I am now?" Hicca said, rubbing her rear against his groin, her breasts swaying a little as she did so. "Your mate for life?"

"N-not yet." The smell was intoxicating, almost addicting. Hicca's scent was strong and wanton, but damn it all if Toothless said he craved her more than he did the stupid dragon nip. Holding her pants up was a thick string ringing around the hem at her waist, and he untied the knot at the front before stretching open her pants, slipping a hand inside and caressing her thigh. "I love you so much, Hicca."

At the hand contact, Hicca pressed her thighs together, suddenly looked very weak and frail. "Ah... Toothless, can we... lie down together?" She had a large blush on her cheeks, her face looking as head as her hair.

Chuckling lightly, he released his hand from her thigh as she got off, lying on her back. Toothless easily took his pants and undershorts off, and seeing as they were both already barefoot, had no need to worry about shoes or socks. Hicca, more hesitantly, removed the rest of her clothing, and they were both stark naked in the cove. They wrapped their legs together and began to caress each other's skin, adding light kisses to the shoulder, face, or lips whenever it was needed or wanted. Toothless suddenly let out a groan as Hicca brought her hand down to his length, which was prodding against her thigh as he rubbed it against her. She kissed him to keep him silent, but she never stopped running her smooth and rough fingers against his hardened crotch, a masterpiece that Hicca could not wait to have inside her.

"S-stop for a second," Toothless said breathlessly, taking Hicca's hand away. "I'm gonna finish early if you keep that up."

"Well, we don't want that," Hicca said sultrily. She then let out a soft gasp as Toothless's own fingers reached to her thighs and his thumb began to massage her entrance. "Gods, Toothless!"

"It's your own fault," he grinned with a satisfied smirk on his face. "It's not fair I get to be pleasured and you don't." What happened next Hicca couldn't even begin to explain. Toothless moved down to her midsection, breathing air onto her slit. She inhaled sharply as he spread her legs, exposing her even more, and lightly kissed her entrance.

Hicca let out a strangled moan, one that didn't go unnoticed by her lover. "It gets better," he said.

"I don't doubt that," she whispered. She closed her eyes and groaned louder as Toothless licked her slit, sliding his tongue into her. He continued to eat her out, and she was lying if this wasn't so _erotic_.

This same action continued for a while, alternating from his tongue to a finger, then it grew to two fingers and then three. His fingers were strong, not thick, but not thin either. They protruded her with an almost animalistic need, but that was a given that even though Toothless had the physical structure of a human, he had the genetics of a dragon. A though briefly crossed her mind if this was in anyway a sin to Vikings, and once the though said it was, she couldn't care less. What mattered was the here and now, and she never thought she'd fall for the handsome, strong, caring dragon that is her best friend.

"Are you ready?" Toothless said, crawling forward and pressing a sweet kiss to Hicca's cheek. "We can hold it for another time if you want. Remember it's for life."

Hicca reached up and wrapped her arms around him again, pressing a kiss against his lips. Her chest moved against his and he locked his legs around her own. This much physical contact was addicting. "Yes, I am," she said. "I love you, Toothless. I was just scared because I thought you didn't love me back. But this... this is something I want to do with you and you alone. Please."

She looked weak and frail again. He hated seeing her feel weak and frail. He kissed her one last time before he sat back on his knees between her legs, positioning his member at her entrance. He bent over to kiss her stomach, caressing her hips, as he looked up. "Ready?" She nodded, and he carefully inserted himself in her entrance. It was difficult at first, Hicca cringing at the unfamiliar and foreign pain entering her body for he first time, but her slit had been spread enough by his fingers earlier to slip in easier than it would have been without.

Halfway though, Toothless stopped for a moment to let Hicca adjust. Then he heard a sniffle. Looking up, he saw Hicca shutting her eyes tight, one hand wiping a tear away. "I'm hurting you, aren't I?" he said, almost panicked.

"N-no, I'm just not used to it," she insisted. She sighed deeply before she grabbed Toothless's hand, letting it rest on her stomach. "Keep going."

Hesitating, Toothless continued on this unfamiliar journey, but he hoped that this adventure wouldn't be just a one-time occurrence. He delve deeper into her, stopping only when his hips met hers. At last he was all the way inside, stayed for a moment, and pulled out until only his tip remained. He moved forwards slowly, then moved back out, then forwards, then out. It was a slow rhythm for a few minutes as he allowed for Hicca to adjust, moving in and out.

"H-Harder..." she moaned, arching her back a little. "Toothless, move f-faster!"

Toothless breathed out a heavy sigh as he moved faster, Hicca wrapping her legs around his waist. He leaned forward a little, letting go of Hiccup's hand to support himself from falling on her. He was briefly remained of a push-up position, only that half of his body was doing the rising and falling. He moved her legs so that they went over his shoulder, and it was a good thing that she was already so flexible. The two lovers of the night let out loud moans and pants, sweat starting to gleam on their bodies. The lifted legs made it easier to access further realms of her body, and the action was finalized with a hot and messy kiss.

Hicca felt Toothless's hand on his cheek as he more or less attempted to lick her tongue. He was moving faster, and there was something within her that she could feel being hit, almost begging for more physical contact. She let her head hit the ground and panted out, "T-Toothless, I'm... I'm almost..."

"Yeah, m-me too..." Toothless gasped out. He let his head fall on Hicca's shoulder, his erection almost on the verge of exploding. "D-do you want me to p-pull out, o-or...?"

"Stay," she whispered in his ear, hugging him so that her breasts would rub against his chest.

They reminded silent (well, wordless anyway) for a minute more before he felt himself starting to fill her up. "A-ah!"

"Ah! Toothless!" Hicca arched her back even more as she was not only filled, but had her own release at the same time. Toothless lazily continued to pound her a few more times before he stopped. He pulled out of and gave her a long, meaningful kiss.

They both collapsed on the ground, utterly exhausted. Their legs were entangled, but they stared up at the night sky, bodies gleaming lightly with sweat as they tried to catch their breaths. Nights on Berk weren't particularly cool, but the water from the lake was enough to help their situation. Toothless waded in and Hicca followed. She sheepishly cleaned herself as Toothless wrapped her arms around her waist from behind her. "You're beautiful," he said. "I don't care if you don't think so. You are to me."

Hicca sighed contently she sank into his strong arms. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making feel like I matter," she said. "You wanted me for who I was. You didn't want me to be a dragon, you don't want me as a Viking. You only want me for me. So thank you."

They got out of the water a while later, not caring that they were still drenched. A streak of pink showed high in the sky, and the moon was beginning to fade. "I think we pulled an all-nighter," Toothless said, an airy chuckle escaping his mouth. "You have to go back to the village now, don't you?"

Hicca turned on her side to face him. "I think I can stay here today," she said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Hee hee hee. I had no idea that squeezing some lemons was this fun, and very creative. I was debating on posting this as a separate story, but some reviews left were asking for me to make it a longer story, so I complied. This might not be what some of you were thinking about, so I decided to make this story a series of once-shots, or whatever they're called. I'll try to make them in chronological order from Hicca's pregnancy to the baby being born and more, but if I one up with an idea halfway through that takes place before the pain of the story I'm currently in, I'll just add that in with a note saying so.**

 **The once-shots I have in mind wont last forever, of course, or there might not be many at all. If I think up of something I'll put in a shot that differs from this original concept, but only if that's what you want. I don't anyone to use back away from it just because of one silly once-shot.**

 **Also, if you don't know, I also have a new story on m profile. It's something my brother had on his files somewhere and I guess he never used it because the show didn't fit with the ones he had, which were HTTYD, ROTG, and Frozen and stuff like that. So I decided to take credit for it myself. I want to expand my limits, so I decided to put that story up. The title?**

 ** _A FAIRLY ODD GENERATION_**

 **Sound familiar? It should be if you're a child of early 2000 or late 1990! CoronaCrown has stuck the landing!**


	3. Nine Months Later

Ashton grunted as he threw the axe at the target. He peeled it off before he jumped over a rock, slamming the blade into the base of a tree. He yelled as he threw the axe as far as he could, watching it sail over the ground until it hit out of sight. He agilely maneuvered his way to the axe, plucked it off the ground, and slammed it to another tree. He growled as he spun the weapon over his head before he let it go again, hearing it slam somewhere in the distance. He gritted his teeth as he made his way deeper into the forest.

That idiot! That tramp! That whore! That _bitch_ went and got herself pregnant, and now not only was she never going to be with him due to breaking Viking law, but she had gone and disappeared with her lover! He thought back to that night a week earlier, the last time he saw Hicca. Her lover, the dark-skinned boy, was definitely not from anywhere in the Archipelago. He had never seen anyone with skin as brown as wood or as dark as the night. He briefly wondered if he was born that way or added something to his skin, but it didn't matter. Hicca was gone and she was pregnant with another boy's baby. Heck, the guy looked older than her! He can be taking advantage of the the naive, idiotic, defenseless girl for all they knew.

Following the path his axe sailed to to vent out more of his anger, he was confused when he came to a rock wall. His axe was lodged in an opening that one couldn't find easily unless they were looking for it. Pulling his axe free, he wished he had a candle or lantern or something to help him see better in the dark. Pulling the foliage out of the way, he briefly wondered who would want to hide this cave wall entrance. The bushes and branches were no doubt put there on purpose, and the crash of his axe seemed to have revealed the entrance.

He raised his weapon in case of an attack and walked instead. He was greeted with a slope that went straight down into a cove. The cove was an elegant thing with grasse, a lake, and a little waterfall. But something else caught his attention. He made his way down the rocky slope, careful to not make a sound. He neared the sleeping figure in the distance and grinned maliciously. Hicca and her lover were sleeping in a nude embrace, her back facing him. Ashton grinned at the opportunity to see Hicca naked, then growled when he realized what they had done only recently.

Quietly making his way to them again, he placed the curve of the axe to the boy's head. He looked younger than he expected, but still no doubt older than Hicca. Ashton raised the axe and readied it to hit his head.

He didn't notice Hicca open her eyes. He didn't notice her gasp. He ignored his cry of horror as he brought the axe down.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _"TOOTHLESS!"_

"Hicca! Hicca!"

Hicca gasped as he sat up, panting for breath and sweating like an ox in heat. The room she was in came into focus as the moonlight and the candle light helped her sight. She was in a simple room with a blanket and a few shelves carrying empty journals. Her desk sat next to the door, fiddled with new tail designs that she had been working on with Toothless for his tail. The bassinet for the baby lay empty to her right, where Toothless was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Toothless?" she gasped out.

The Night Fury pressed his hand to her cheek, using his thumb to wipe her tears away. '"I'm right here, Hicca." He softly pushed her back to the ground, letting her head hit the pillow. He let her curl into his bare chest, or at least as much as she can curl due to the near end of her pregnancy. "It's just us, Hicca. No one's going to hurt us. I promise."

He ran his fingers threw her red hair. It had grown more since they left Berk, and Hicca hated to have it long. Since their stay on this island, in this house, she had let it grow out more. She kept it in its braid and when it got to the point where it was difficult to tie it, she would cut off a section.

Hicca was back to sleep only a minute later. She was still sobbing, kissing Toothless's shoulder unconsciously in her sleep. A knock on the door alerted him of a visited, and carefully and reluctantly, he got off the bed and put a grey tunic on. He opened the door to find Thuggory with his hand raised, poised to knock again.

"I heard her scream," he said.

Toothless nodded, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. "Another nightmare."

Thuggory tapped his foot against the wooden floor. "Those damn Hooligans," he said. "You're lucky you ran away when you did. If you had stayed the same day, they would have put you behind bars for sure."

"You mean like how you did for me?" Toothless accused with a raised eyebrow.

He grunted. "Cut me some slack, Fury. That girl has more balls than the rest of us, setting you free during the raid. I thought she was going to use you to attack us!"

"Instead, we saved your sorry ass," Toothless taunted. As Thuggory left, he kicked said ass and laughed when he stumbled and fell. He chuckled more quietly when the Meathead heir mumbled a few curses as he stood up and left.

He crawled back into bed, not bothering to disrobe again. They may not be as far north as they were, but that didn't mean it wouldn't get cold at times. His hand drifted to her bloated stomach, something he reminded himself constantly of to never call her again. "I promise we'll take care of you," he whispered before he closed his eyes.

When Hicca woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed. This was strange since Toothless tended to act like a child and stay in sleep until noon but figured that he left to take care of something. She sat up with some difficulty, the bulging stomach of her child issuing said problem. She sighed as she placed a hand over her abdomen, just imaging what kind of child it would take to bring humans and dragons together. Heck, even Thuggory and his dragon, Cameo, acted as close as brothers would. The Chief Magadon did not have a dragon, and Hicca did not lecture him into it. Not everyone was meant to ride a dragon.

She sat up and decided to spend the day overlooking her sketches for the baby dragon nursery she had in mind. She briefly thought back to her Snoggletog adventure in which all the dragons disappeared. Toothless did too, for some reason, and Hicca thought he would have preferred a dragon mate despite their promise for life. He returned the same Hicca day brought the dragons back with Hicca's old Deadly Nadder toy. He knew that they missed it the night Ashton cut Hicca's cheek, and the reason she wanted it was not only because it was the only remnant she had of her mother, but because she wanted their child to play with it.

As she looked over the sketches of the nursery, her eyes drifted over the self-operating tail that she made Toothless for Snoggletog. He had ultimately destroyed the tail, and Hicca secretly made another one in the event he would ever want to fly again. What with her pregnancy going along, she was too big to fit in her riding vest and fly. Thuggory and Heather offered to take him for a ride, but Toothless was dead set on his resolution: he he can't ride with his mate and the mother of his child, he won't ride at all.

Still, Hicca felt guilty that her mate was grounded until the baby arrived, and even then she would need to be put on bedrest to recover from childbirth. That damn Night Fury was as stubborn as she was.

. . . . . . . . . .

Toothless let his head hit the table repeatedly as Magadon went on about the ways of being a chief. Next to him, Thuggory looked like he was about to fall asleep.

". . . and remember that when two opposing parties on the island have a conflict, the chief must be solely responsible for resolving the issue that does not and will not impede any injury to an unknown third party."

"Why am I even here?" Toothless said, turning to face the older boy.

"Because!" Magadon slammed his fist on the table, causing the both of them to jump in their seats. He turned to the dragon and pointed at him with the hilt of his sword. "You may not be my biological son, but you're still my son. As your father, it's my job to teach you how to be chief in the event that something happens to Thuggory when I step down from the position. Got it, boy?"

Toothless let his head hit the table again. "Why the Hel did I agree to this adoption?"

Thuggory patted his shoulder as Magadon continued the lesson. "Because your mate wants you to get used to human society."

His head hit the table again. A moment later, Heather came bursting into the room, panting for breath. "There you are!" she cried. "I've been looking for you for over an hour! Why didn't you tell anyone you were at my house with Magadon? Seriously, you'd think that someone with your type of skin color would be easy to find in this village."

Realizing that she was talking to him, Toothless raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't know whether to be offended by that or not."

Heather grunted. "Ugh! Come on, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and began to pull him out the door before Magadon reaches out and stopped her.

"Wait just a moment, lass!" The towering man pulled them away from the door, looking at the girl. "Now what's happened that needs my son's attention, hm?"

"Hicca's in labor!"

"What?!" Turning into a dragon, Toothless bounded outside and across the village, flapping his wings furiously to gain altitude and at the least hover to the house.

. . . . . . . . . .

When Hicca was a little girl, she once wandered into the forge, ignoring her father's orders of staying near him. She had burned her arm on a piece of heated metal. The searing pain hurt very much for a little girl, and it did not match up even close to the pain of going through labor.

When Hicca first felt a tingle in her abdomen, she brushed it off as a kick from the baby. Heather was with her at the time, and she began to worry and asked if she should get the midwife and Toothless.

"No, the baby's just kicking," she said. "He's going to be a fighter."

"Or she," Heather pointed out.

She shook her head, picks up her pencil and adding another detail to her sketch. "Nah, it's a boy. Toothless thinks it's a girl, but I think he just wants another little lady in his life to protect."

"Not that you're exactly ladylike in the first place," Heather joked.

Hicca's shoulders shook as she laughed. "True. Gods, I can't believe that in a few days Toothless and I are gonna be parents."

Heather waited until her friend took a drink of water before saying, "You think it's possible you'll give birth to an egg?" She smirked as Hicca spit the water out and was about to assure her she was joking when she suddenly gasped out in surprise and doubled over on her seat. "Hicca? Oh my gods, are you alright?"

"I-I think you were right…"

She was about to question of Hicca knew what she was giving birth to when she added, "The baby's coming!"

Laying her back in bed, Heather ran off to get the midwife, who also happened to be the elder and her granddaughter, then went off in search for Toothless to deliver the news.

Albora helped Hicca sit up in the bed as her granddaughter, Whim, began to make her a tea.

"You'll be just fine, dear," Albora said, comfortingly rubbing her shoulder. "You're strong, you can handle giving life to this little one."

"Th-thank you, Al," Hicca gasped out. She cringed as another ring of pain shot through her body. "Gods, how long is this going to take?"

"I'm afraid it may take a few hours, miss." Though Whim was roughly a few months older than Hicca, she always spoke formal to just about everyone she met. "May take up to twelve hours, at least."

"Twelve hours?! What the hell makes you think I'm going to stay here in this writhing pain?!" Hicca shouted as loud as she could, then breathes heavily as her head hit the pillows. "Gods, I hate this!"

"It'll all be worth it in the end, I promise. Here, drink." Albora passed the tea to Hicca, and she quickly drank it before she could spill any of it on her bed. "Just calm down. Getting angry will not help."

Hicca gritted her teeth. "Gods, where's Toothless?"

. . . . . . . . . .

"B-b-but Whim! I need to–"

"Need to, nothing!" Whim said, pushing the older boy down the stairs. "You would know that no man is allowed while the woman is giving birth, even the father! I promise you'll see the child once it's born, but you have to stay here until then!"

Toothless stumbled, catching himself before he could fall down the rest of the way. "Okay, okay! Fine! I'll stay down here! I want to hold the baby and I can't do that if you break my arm!"

"Good. Now stay!" Whim huffed as she went back up the stairs. At the foot of them, Toothless bit in his fingernail as he heard Hicca give out another yell of pain.

"You're doing it again," Thuggory said, coming into the room.

"What?"

He closed the door of the house and say on the chair by the fireplace. "Your nails. You're biting them again. You only do that when you're about to freak out."

Toothless let go of his fingers and wiped the saliva off on his shirt. "What? Since when?"

"I'm guessing since you two found out Hicca was pregnant." He put his feet up on the box that was used as a recliner and leaned back, slouching. "Whether you agreed to it or not, we're brothers now. And as your older brother, I have a bit of advice for you: you need to stop treating Hicca like a fragile plate of glass."

Toothless groaned and put his head in his hands, sitting on the couch across from the fire. "I know, I know! But I can't help it! Dragons have this basic instinct to protect their mates and hatchlings. It's stronger in our human forms, I think."

Before Thuggory can say anything, the door opened again and a thin man came in. He wore a green vest, exposing his chest and arms, and wore black trousers and no shoes. His forest-green hair reached to his shoulders and he panted for breathe as he walked into the room.

"Gods, sorry I . . . took so long . . . I was trying to—and—when—they—" He paused and fell to the floor, utterly exhausted.

"What did Cameo get himself into now?" Toothless asked, kicking lightly at the man who fell.

"Hel if I know. Help me get him on the couch."

. . . . . . . . . .

More than twelve hours had already passed. All day Toothless stayed inside the house, occasionally going up in attempt to see Hicca. He would be turned down by a very not-formal Whim, be threatened with his child losing his father before he was born, then the door would slam in his face. He knew that she would never actually do such a thing. At least, he hoped she knew.

Past sunset, it was almost midnight. It was about noon when Hicca first went into labor, and it was an antagonizing moment for Toothless. He was worried that the baby wouldn't survive; it was a hybrid of a human and a dragon, something that had never been made before!

He was so distracted in his thoughts of the baby's chances of survival that he almost missed Hicca's piercing scream. Worried that something might have happened, he quickly ran up the stairs. Before he reached the door, he heard Albora say, "Good, Hicca, you're doing well! I can already see its head, one more push should do it."

Toothless paused. Was it already time? He pressed his ear to the door and heard Hicca's scream, Albora's encouragement, Whim's soothing words.

Then a baby crying.

Opening the door, forgetting Whim's threats, he was met with the sight of a sweaty and tired-looking Hicca in bed. She was panting, her stomach was no longer bloated, she she was smiling. Next to her, Albora was carrying something in a wrapped blanket, handing it to her. "Mind her head," she said. Looking up she saw Toothless. She smiled and said, "We'll leave you three alone. You remember what to do if she gets hungry?"

"Yes, of course," Hicca said.

Albora and Whim exited out the room with the latter sending the dragon glare and a co passionate smile.

Dumbfounded and stupified, Toothless took slow and careful steps. Hicca looked up at him and smiled. "Don't just stand there," she laughed, the tire obvious in her voice. "Come meet your daughter."

Taking his place next to her, Toothless looked down at the infant in her arms. It was a baby girl with dark red hair, faded, and tanned skin. Her skin was a little more of a darker shade like her father's, but still there. Her eyes were closed and one of her tiny hands was tightly holding onto her finger. The small creature was whimpering, uncomfortable in this new world she found herself in.

"Toothless?"

"Huh, what?" Toothless looked up and saw Hicca looking at him with an amused smile on her face. "Sorry I . . . I wasn't paying attention."

She giggled. "I can tell. Do you want to hold her?"

"Um . . . Can I?"

"Duh. She's your daughter, too, you know."

 _Daughter_ . . . Toothless thought. He had a daughter. And this daughter was also Hicca's. His and Hicca's daughter.

"Mind her head," Hicca said as she handed the swaddled baby to him. She had to use a bit of force to pry the infant's grip off her finger, but once it was managed, Toothless awkwardly held the child in his hands. "Don't act like you can drop her. Hold her tighter. Don't let go."

He did as instructed, sitting on the bed. Hicca occupied most of it at the moment, so while he cannot lie with her, he can still sit. "I won't," he promised. "I get to name her."

Hicca sighed through her nose. She looked she was about to pass out from exhaustion. "Mm, yah. Promise I'll name out next child then, hm?"

Toothless looked up. "Next child?" He smiled when Hicca nodded, then directed his attention to his daughter. "Aurora."

"Mm? Nice name. What's it mean?"

He let his finger graze over the girl's cheek. She fidgeted a little and settled down when she seemed to recognize her father. "I forgot until recently, but it was my mother's name. It means _hopeful light_ in Dragonese." He looked up and saw Hicca already nodding off. Sighing, he leaned back on the bed, feeling rather tired himself. He had woken up early when Thuggory took him to Heather's house for the chiefly lessons, and now it was actually past midnight. Not risking that he might drop the infant in his sleep, he stayed up the extra hours.

Eventually the baby whimpered and Hicca up, saying that she might be hungry. And as she fed her, he cheeks turned as red as her hair when Toothless said that he wouldn't mind being fed by her. He ended up with a hit to his stomach and a whispered lecture that he would have to stop the sexual innuendos and teasers. It was a calm morning when he sun rise, one that of them really wanted to to get up to.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Sorry I took so long to add another chapter. My brother had an appendix surgery a few days ago and actually thought it was a worse situation that he was going to die. He's okay now, but he sometimes has a hard time moving. He is taking very good advantage of vein incapacitated at the moment and making me help him get stuff since he can't even bend over without experiencing excruciating pain, and at the moment I'm typing this sentence he's yelling at the TV of the third season finale of Once Upon A Time. That is a good show, and Captain Hook is very fine-looking guy if I do say so myself.**

 **I'm sidetracking here again. Anyway, as his younger brother, I still bother and not him to an extent. Just not as much as I used to anymore.**

 **This chapter was more fun to right because unlike the other ones, I actually but deep thought in it, which is why it took so long. I also tend to upload only on weekends, so at least you know when to expect a new chapter or something.**

 **Land-ho, Captain CoronCrown!**


	4. Trade Offs

She had a tail. She had _a tail_. Toothless held his newborn daughter for about six hours and he never felt the tail squirming in his tightened grip. Though, given the fact that the infant was confined in her mother's stomach for an extended period of time it was possible she was already used to such an environment. She also had _wings_.

Her wings, ears, tail, and skin color she clearly inherited from her father. From her mother she got a shade of red in her dark hair and forest-green eyes, not the exact emerald hue of Toothless's. Her ears were a bit patchy, and though they worried it was some kind of skin irritation, it was surmised that she would actually grow scales in her skin at some point in her life. Her ears were also slightly pointed, much like how Toothless' dragon frills would be. In his human form, his ears were curved.

She was going to be the paragon for half-human, half-dragon hybrids. That is, if anyone else besides Hicca were crazy enough to actually mate with a dragon.

Parenthood had taken its toll on the two of them. Though they didn't admit it, Aurora had been waking them up with her cries in her bassinet. The poor thing was still getting used the new world, and it seemed that basic baby hatchling instincts were overwhelming her. When hatchlings are born, they can already fly, though only for a short distance and short time. Aurora would occasionally flap her wings, but because a human baby was weaker than a dragon, she would cry out in pain.

After two months, they both looked like they can drop dead any minute. Thuggory, who lived in the same house as they did, offered to take care of her for a few hours so they can rest. Heather pitched in, saying that they needed to sleep else they drop dead from exhaustion. They reluctantly complied, Hicca more so because she had barely left the house since the baby was born.

They were out like a candle for a full day, and when they awoke the next morning, it was to a wailing Aurora crying for her parents. Toothless took her and almost immediately she calmed down, save the occasional whimper and hiccup.

. . . . . . . . . .

One year. In three days, it would be exactly one year since he and Hicca met. One year since he was shot down, but the next day when he revealed his human form to her for the first time. He remembered her shocked looked, confusion etched on her face before realization dawned on her.

They mated a month later. Gods, had it really been that long? They faced a lot of difficult situations during the first three months of the pregnancy, once even getting captured by pirates. They eventually made their way to the Meathead, who took them in after saving them from a violent dragon raid.

Toothless wanted to get her something. She had already given him so much even if she doesn't know that. She gave him love, a home, and a family. Things he lost when he was a hatchling. In return, he gave her a bounty on her head, injuries that would never fade, and she ran away from her father. He constantly thought that he made her life a living hell because of this, but couldn't bring himself to regret it. If he had never met Hicca, he would still be enslaved for that tyrant Red Death.

Traders eventually came and left from the island, though they never came often. Every few weeks at most. Hicca mentioned a trader who would come by Berk maybe twice a month, and how he had always referred to her as "Madam" because of her status in the village. He wasn't too sure what his name was, but he was certain he wouldn't come so far south.

A trader came in the next day. With what little gold coins he had doing work around the island, he and Cameo went down to the pier to see what this trader had to offer.

"Why are you coming along again?" Toothless asked, fixing the belt around his waist. Ever since Aurora was born, Toothless decided that it would be best to carry a weapon with him in case something were to happen. He had two knives in his belt, one short and the other long. They were secured so that the blades were hidden from sight, the handles underneath his shirt.

Cameo shrugged. "Eh, wanted to see what humans are up on about with these traders. It gets boring here after a while. Especially with those _monsters_ all over the island."

Toothless frowned. "You mean the children?"

"Those _heathens_ are not 'children'. They're ravage, human-like monsters sent by Loki himself to wear down the adults so they scratch out our souls." Cameo clawed the air, his gray skin a blur as he did so ravishly.

"Just because they chase after you. . ." He rolled his eyes. The children were more excited than anyone else that the dragons were also humans, and they would always tail after Cameo because his camouflage ability translated to his human form. The only thing that really remained from his Changewing form was the red scale on his neck. It looked more like a piece flaky skin.

They eventually made it to the harbor. There, a trader's ship marooned at a dock. Heather was talking to man, holding a book in her hands.

"A book about the Guardians?" she asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, miss. They are legends around the world. I'm not surprised that you have not heard about them, as they go by different names from civilization." The man had an accent Toothless couldn't place. Though his ship was Viking material, his clothes were not. He was obviously not from the Archipelago.

"Who are these Guardians?" Heather asked as she flipped open the book. Toothless looked over his shoulder to see an hand-drawn image of a beautiful woman with feathers. She seemed to be flying, and her face was birdlike.

"I'm afraid that their names are lost to me, miss, but the most well-known is who you know as Jokûl Frösti." The trader took the book and flipped through the pages, landing on one of a hooded figure with a brown shawl over his head. The figure was undoubtedly male, but other than that, it was difficult to tell if the man was tall or short or fat or thin. "In my country, I believe he went by the name of Jack Frost."

Toothless frowned. "Can I see that?"

Looking up for the first time, she saw the dragons standing before her. "Oh. Sure."

As he took the book, he heard Cameo say, "You don't have anything to repel those miscreant imps that call children, do you?"

The trader laughed. "Oh-ho, sir, I'm afraid not." He cursed.

Toothless payed more attention to the page ok the book. The man only showed his chin and mouth, but there was something familiar about the way he dressed. Why was that? Turning the page, he was met with an evil face. There was no definitive features, just sharp eyes and a tooth-filled grin in inky blackness. This unsettled him even more. Even though the picture was only a drawing, he couldn't help but think that there was something _familiar_ about them.

"Excuse me," he said to the trader who was attending another customer. "What exactly does this represent?"

Seeing the face in the inky blackness, the man nodded. "Ah, yes. This, I believe, symbolizes the bringer of nightmares. Have you heard of the black man?" When Toothless answered no, he nodded. "Understandable. It's a fearsome darkness that's said to blow out the light in the world." He laughed. "Though, that was just a story parents would tell their children to get them to bed."

Toothless nodded, but he was still anxious about the black man. "How much?"

The trader thought for a moment before he shook his head. "Keep it. It's an old book, butt still connects to the legends of the gods here in the Archipelago."

He patted the book in his hands for a moment before he nodded. "Thank you. . . Er, what's your name?"

The trader chuckled. "Of course, how rude of me. I am Johann, and I've traveled a long way to come this way south. Now, is there anything else you're looking for?"

. . . . . . . . . .

Aurora was actually an easy child. She was only upset at night, when she was surrounded by darkness and her parents weren't right by her side. She seemed to have accumulated the dragon senses of being able to breathe fire because every time she burped after a feeding, a small stream would exit out her mouth.

Walking through the village carrying Aurora in a slim going around her neck, Hicca stopped by the market. By her side was Whim reading from a book.

"Did you know that there was a race of people called the Ancient Egyptians that lived in a desert? That's basically a large landmass with sand. Only sand! It gets incredibly hot there during the day, and freezing cold at night. They believed in gods and the supernatural, especially this one god name Ra. I'm not too sure what this says about him, though. That part looks like it's in that weird writing that had." Whim never tore her eyes away from the book, occasionally almost bumping into someone every now and then.

"That's about as interesting as the Ancient Greeks and demigods," Hicca said, only paying half attention. Aurora began to fiddle with a bone necklace that she was trying very hard to take from her wit bough snapping it. "Where did you get that book, anyway?"

"Got it this morning from a trader, miss. I think he's there. Would you like for me to check?" Whim finally looked down from her book only to trip over a small child curled up into a ball. The child laughed before he turned into a Deadly Nadder and flew off. "Urgh, those dragon children are worse than ours."

Hicca rolled her eyes. "You and Cameo would totally get along, then." Once she took the necklace from her daughter and handed it back to the seller, she made her way to the harbor. "I'm going to go check out this trader. Are you coming?"

Whim shook her head, closing her book and putting it in her bag that she carried over her shoulder. "Afraid not, miss. I need to help Tyrant and the other Monstrous Nightmares with their nests. It's my turn along with Heather and Jerome today."

Hicca nodded in understanding before she walked back to lower part of the island. The decks were lined with ships, some for fishing and others were warships, but one stood out the most. One ship in particular was harbors closer to the steps she was walking on, and it was surrounded by more Vikings than the usual ship. Boxes were set up and trinkets were on display, showing her exactly where she needed to go.

Before she can get to the bottom, however, she felt someone bump into her. She felt a chill run up her spine as she balanced herself to not fall off the edge of the sodden stairs. At her current position, the fall wouldn't kill her, but while it will maim her it will kill the baby.

"Fucking whore," a man said. Hicca unconsciously brought Aurora closer to her.

Not everyone was as cheery as the chief was when it came to the dragons. Some people still saw them as a menace even though they can clear my see for themselves that they were more like humans than they would have imagined. It still didn't stop their hate, and they even saw Hicca as a tramp and trash for carrying a dragon's child during her pregnancy. When it was first revealed, so much of the village began to shout at her, curse her, for doing such a thing. That was when Thurrory stepped forward and aided her and Toothless, followed by Heather, Whim, Jerome, Undrake, and Lyla. The chief then proclaimed that they were to be treated as jest until further notice, and since then, things got relatively smoother.

Finally reaching the trader boat without more incidents, she decided to look around and she what she could buy. She really wanted to get something for Toothless as in two days would the day they first met.

She got a chill and wondered if winter would be coming so soon. The wind blew until she heard something fall off, knocked to the floor by it. She turned around and saw an urn on the floor. Carefully picking it up to not hurt the baby, she examined its design. It was a gold urn, curving outward near the opening. Peeking inside, she found a ring with a green stone embedded on it. The urn itself had designs of dragons, and, looking more carefully, she was surprised to see that they were Night Furies.

All around the urn, Night Furies covered it. It was a symmetrical pattern: two adults touching their heads together, one of them wrapping itself around eggs, another wrapping itself around hatchlings, another with a group of them flying, then repeat.

"Are you interested in that specimen, miss?"

Half distracted by the beauty of the urn, she took the ring out of it and placed it on a box, ignoring it. Without looking up, she said, "Yes, actually. Where did you get something like this?"

The man chuckled. "Why, it was a brilliant excavation, it was! There I was, trapped in a cave full of Whispering Deaths! All I had with me were a rope, a lantern, and my lucky hare foot. Lurking deep in the tunnel was a treasure, I just knew it, but–"

"For gods' sake, Johann, get on with it! Sorry, force of habit." She finally looked up, sheepish about calling the trader so, and was startled to see a familiar face. "Johann?"

Johann quirked, rubbing the hairs on his chin. "I must say. . . Do I know you, miss?" Before Hicca can respond a negative, his eyes widened. "By the queen's beard! Madam Hicca, is that you?"

Hicca quickly turned around, her face red with anxiousness. It wasn't too surprising that she didn't recognize her at first as easily as she recognized him. Since arriving at Meathead Island, she'd change her usual appearance almost immediately. Instead of a green tunic and brown fur vest and pants, she opted for a green dress. It wasn't anything formal, just something for her to easily move in while she was pregnant. She decided to keep it after Aurora was born, adding a brown around her waist to help compliment the green. She kept her boots though, and she'd spent more time in the sun, so her skin was a tad darker. Not at dark as Toothless's, but not as tan as a Viking, either. Even her hair was cut short, just to about her shoulders, but still long enough to tie it into a braid.

Johann moved to stand in front of her and said, "Madam Hicca, it really is you! When Stoick said you were kidnapped by a madman, I was worried something had happened to you! You were brought here? Is the kidnapper a Meathead?" He noticed how sheltered Hicca was being, carrying something against her chest. "Madam Hicca, is that. . .a baby?"

She felt like she wanted to cry. Gods, why couldn't they just leave her alone?!

. . . . . . . . . .

After Johann left to tend to another customer, Toothless tucked the book under his arm. He made a mental note to examine it later. Right now he had to find the perfect gift for Hicca.

Heather and Cameo were looking at some kind of painting that he overheard Johan claim was a "Grecian masterpiece", whatever that meant. After a while of searching, he was about to give up when the wind began to blow. The temperature seemed to drop, but being a dragon, he was quite resistant to the cold.

He looked up after searching through jewelry, knowing Hicca would never like anything like that, and was surprised to see her sitting on a crate close to the boat, Johann standing next to her. They seemed to be talking about something.

Coming closer, he saw Hicca taking Aurora out of her sling. He paused, wondering why she would take their hybrid child out to show a complete stranger, when Johann chuckled. Aurora was drowsy, about to fall asleep, and her wings and tails were drooping. She tucked her back in the sling, and Hicca wiped her eyes. She was crying.

"Hicca!" Toothless made his way over to her, jumping over some boxes to shorten his trip. "Hicca, what's wrong?"

Hicca breathed out lightly. "Nothing. Um, Toothless, this is Johann. He was a trader that would come to Berk. Johann, this is Toothless, Aurora's father."

Johann's eyes widened in surprise. "Hm, so you're the Night Fury, then?"

Toothless stepped a bit closer to Hicca. "Yeah. So?"

"Oh no, no! There's nothing wrong with that! I'll admit, seeing a Night Fury like you are is extravagating!" He turned to Hicca and bowed. "I'll keep my promise to you, Madame Hicca. I won't tell a soul from Berk you've seeker refuge here."

Hicca let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Johann. I can't stand the thought that Stoick told you I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Like that kid over there?" Toothless pointed to a child on the Johann's boat. Sure enough, there was a small, red-headed child sleeping on deck. He was wrapped in a blanket and his face like sooty.

"Oh, the poor thing," Johann said sympathetically. "I found the child abandoned on an island. No one from the village there knew how he got there. He just showed up out of the forest and has never even spoken a word. Some say maybe he couldn't."

Toothless frowned. "Is it okay if I go talk to him for a minute?"

"Be my guest, but you won't get anything out of him." Johann turned to Hicca. "I wish you luck on your new life, Madam Hicca. May Odin bless you."

Toothless got on the boat and to the deck. The child was not asleep, but rather, just lying down. He seemed to notice someone was there, but didn't acknowledge him. His hair was unnaturally bright red, brighter than Hicca's, and upon closer examination, his shoulder was exposed under the blanket, showing he had not shirt on.

"You okay, kid?" Toothless asked. The boy looked up at him. He had an innocent face, but his eyes betrayed it. "Johann said your family abandoned you. Is that true?" The boy looked away, tapping a finger against the wood planking. Continuing the one-sided conversation, Toothless crossed his legs and made himself comfortable. "I don't think that's what happened. No, you didn't your family didn't give you up. You lost them, didn't you. To Vikings."

The tapping stopped.

"I was the same way. I was your age when I lost my mother and brothers and sister. I can barely remember what they looked like or their names." He sighed. "I was scared. I learned to fend for myself. But that's what happens when you're born a dragon. Everyone who's different seems to be scared of you. If they're scared of you, they'll think you'll hurt them. So they decide to hurt you first."

The boy looked up.

"I'm a Night Fury," he continued. "The last Night Fury in existence. Or at least, I was." He pointed over to Hicca who was looking over some kind of vase with Johann. "You see that girl in the green dress? She's a mom. And I'm the dad." He smiled down at the boy. "We have a daughter together. I lost my entire family, and so did she, and have one of our own now. She's not even a dragon either, like you or me. She's human."

The boy finally sat up, pulling the blanket closer to him. He indeed have a gray shirt on, but it was too large and fell over his shoulders.

"If there's hope for me, then there's hope for you too." He ruffled the boy's red hair before he left the boat. He didn't hear the child follow.

. . . . . . . . . .

Stoick waited at the docks. Next to him was Gobber, nervously turning the appendage on his arm. "You shouldn't have lied to him," he said.

Stoick didn't say anything.

"She wasn't happy on Berk and you know that. She told me about that conversation you had with her in the forge the day you came back. That you almost gave up on her. She never felt like you wanted her. She said that if she had a reason, she'd leave Berk. I think she found it all along."

"Would you rather we spoil the Hooligan name?" Stoick asked.

Gobber groaned. "This is what she goes on about, Stoick! You care about your tribe more than your flesh and blood! What would Valka say about that?"

He didn't say anything. At least, until a ship came into a view, "He's here."

Gobber sighed, knowing it was fruitless to argue anymore.

The ship came closer, docking next to them. Johann came out, thing the ship in place before he got off.

"Well?" Stoick said.

Johann took his hat off. "I was able to follow a lead to. . .to the Peaceable Country," he said nervously, avoiding eye contact with the bigger men. "I learned of a Viking girl and her companion living there, seeking refuge. But one day, invaders arrived and wiped away a majority of the villagers. I found Hicca's grave, buried alongside two others."

Stoick made an unintelligible sound then asked, "Which two others?" When Johann didn't answer, he said more fiercely, "Which two others?"

"I-it seems th-that she and her companion h-had a child. N-not one of them survived the invasion."

Gobber sighed. "I told you, Stoick. It was best if you let them be."

"What's it matter," Stoick said. He turned around and made his way back to the village. "My daughter and. . .and my grandchild. . . They're dead. And it's all my fault."

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Yes, another chapter before, like, month. When I first began this story, I literally had no idea where it was going. Now I have a fairly decent idea. Bet some of you know where, huh? Hehe, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. That, I think, is when the story begins to pick up a little more. I'm debating between a short time skip or a big one, but I think the former is more likely.**

 **Also, I decided that that story actually is the remake of my brother's old story, Hicca the Useless. In the original version, it took place after movie, with Stoick receiving a letter from Magadon that he wants to see the famed Dragon Tamer, but worried that he won't take Hicca seriously, he concocts a desperate plan to make Hicca feel useless. It acts to everyone utterly rejecting Hicca even more than they did before the events did the movie. In fact, they even kidnap Toothless and lock him up, acting as if he never existed and used Snotlout as the Dragon Tamer.**

 **Unfortunately, Ashton uses this to his advantage. He rapes Hicca after she finds out she's pregnant, and goes to kill herself. She gets saved by Stoick and eventually tells her the truth, releasing Toothless. They run away and run into the Meatheads. They save Thuggory by some of Drago's men and and bring him back to Magadon, where he embraces their heroism. Then they work together to fake surprise when Snotlout ultimately fails training Hookfang.**

 **I won't say anymore, because I've eventually decided that I will incorporate events from that story to this one. It's not exactly the same, but similar. If any of you have read Hicca the Useless, please don't leave any spoilers of it in the Reviews, please. Oh, this is going to be fun**

 **Hello? Hello hello? Uh, this is CoronaCrown. I'm calling to say I won't make it to my shift tonight. . . Goodbye.**


End file.
